


all that's left is ruin

by Moonstone_Kat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: /rp, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anyways, Broken Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Language, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Somewhat, Spoilers, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Thanks for that Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), What-If, altho u dont see his pov, can we like not use peoples actual names in the tags?, even at the cost of tommy, it makes me uncomfy, its a sad angry tho, oh rip i didnt think i would ever do that, tubbo's trying to do his best for l'manberg, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Kat/pseuds/Moonstone_Kat
Summary: Tommy watched as Tubbo considered giving into Dream's demand for mellohi. The disk he had entrusted to his best friend.He could have yelled, he could have screamed until his lungs were hoarse, hell, he could have even attacked Tubbo. He was hurt and because he was hurt he was angry. He could have lashed out.Instead, he lowered his axe."Just hand it over already," Tommy said.Essentially, what if tubbo going to hand over the disk to dream broke tommy instead of making him fight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 511





	all that's left is ruin

**Author's Note:**

> First off, rip if ur seeing this and ur expecting me to update my BNHA fic. I'm so sorry but i think i burned myself out on it. I'll get back to it eventually tho!! 
> 
> Secondly, oh. my goodness. todays stream was intesense and tommy and tubbo finally interacted and ranboo was popping off!!! Legit if y'all didn't see the end of ranboo's stream go watch it, it was amazing!!
> 
> Also, disclaimer, every character in this is based off of the character that the content creator portrays on stream. In no way do i think that the characters reflect on the person themselves. they're just having fun acting. anyways, without further ado, enjoy!!

“If you really want to prove that L’Manberg has no connection to Tommy, hand me the disk, Tubbo.”

Tommy, who had just revealed himself despite Technoblade’s protests, stopped in his tracks. No one was listening to his protests, and now, Dream was demanding his disk. The disk he gave Tubbo.

The world froze. Tommy froze. Faint static started roaring in Tommy’s ears, blocking out the murmurs of everyone else around them. He thought he made a noise, somewhere in the back of his throat, but Dream ignored him, focusing on Tubbo.

“What?” Tubbo asked.

“You heard me. Hand over the disk,” Dream demanded. “He blew up the Community House, he needs to _pay._ And unless you prove that L’Manberg is unaffiliated with him, you will suffer alongside him.”

Tubbo glanced over at Tommy. Tommy met his eyes, begging, _pleading,_ with his best friend to not do what Dream wanted. Dream was the enemy, he was always trying to drive them apart. He gave Tubbo the disk as a sign of trust. A sign of friendship. Tubbo was ~~had been~~ his _best friend._ Surely he wouldn’t- he wouldn’t betray him ~~again~~. Especially not to the green bastard.

Right?

Tubbo looked away, and Tommy’s heart sank.

“But you already have one,” Tubbo said, voice wavering. “You don’t need the other. And what does- what does the disk have to do with Tommy being involved with L’Manberg anyways?”

Tubbo was protesting, but to Tommy, it really didn’t sound like his heart was in it. He kept glancing at the enderchest sitting beside him. He refused to look over at Tommy.

“You are the President and the disks are one of Tommy’s most prized possessions,” Dream said patiently, patronizingly, as if laying everything out for a child. “He expects that he can come back and take it. So, if you, as the President of L’Manberg, have the disk, L’Manberg is affiliated with Tommy.”

“I-” Tubbo fell silent. 

“You really don’t want that connection to Tommy to put L’Manberg in danger, do you?” Dream coaxed. “After all, it’s just a disk.”

Tubbo paused. Tommy watched as conflict played across Tubbo’s face, but before he could decipher what exactly his ex-best friend was feeling, Tubbo settled on a decision. He opened the enderchest.

“What? Tubbo- no- you can’t-” Tommy rushed over and shoved him away.

Tubbo whirled around, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Tommy. “This has your name written all over it! I can’t- I can’t trust you anymore. You come in and you burn and _destroy_ stuff and you expect to get away with it! You can’t just keep- keep betraying me like that!” Tubbo stopped, took a deep breath, and when he started speaking again his voice was firm. “I’m trying to do what’s best for L’Manberg. _I’m_ working to better L’Manberg but _you_ abandoned it. You just… are fine with seeing it burn.”

Tubbo, though, didn’t make a move towards the ender chest again. He just- he just stared at Tommy. He looked angry and upset and frustrated and he was breathing hard from yelling, but despite his watery eyes, his jaw was set. Tubbo had made his decision.

“So you’re going to hand over the disk, huh,” Tommy said. His voice sounded strange and he felt as if everything and everyone around him was miles away.

“You betrayed L’Manberg. You left. You kept trying to destroy everything that you- that we built, that we fought for. I can’t let you- I can’t let you continue to hurt L’Manberg,” Tubbo responded.

Tommy… Tommy could have shouted. He could have yelled back that Tubbo had betrayed _him,_ that Tubbo exiled him and left him for dead and that no one had even bothered to visit. He could have screamed at the top of his lungs, hell, he could have _attacked_ Tubbo because he was so, so done with being hurt. Because he was hurt and he was _angry,_ angry at Dream, angry that Tubbo wanted to just give up the disk, angry that no matter how hard he tried he always ended up being blamed in the end. He didn’t want to be the bad guy, but somehow he could just never do anything _right._

Tommy could have yelled, he could have fought, but instead, he just. Put away his axe. The anger drained from his body and his shoulders slumped as he stared at the boy who used to be his best friend. The boy he used to know so well but who now felt as familiar as a stranger.

The boy who wanted to give away his disk as if it meant nothing. He had given that disk to Tubbo because he had cared about him. He was his best friend, practically his brother.

It had meant so much to Tommy when he handed over the disk, but to Tubbo it didn’t seem to mean anything.

“Do it,” he whispered.

“What?” Tubbo asked, leaning closer. He hadn’t heard what Tommy said.

“Do it,” Tommy said louder.

Any murmuring from the other people watching abruptly cut off. Only the sound of rushing water filled the air as everyone stared at Tommy. Tommy could only stare at Tubbo, numb, as if the world were falling apart right before his eyes.

Maybe it was.

“I- what?” Tubbo asked again, bewildered this time.

“Fucking hand Dream the disk,” Tommy hissed. To his horror, he felt tears start stinging in his eyes. “JUST HAND IT OVER ALREADY!”

Tubbo flinched, staring at Tommy.

“Fucking hand it over. It doesn’t matter, right? It’s ‘just a disk,’ right?” Tommy said, his voice growing louder as the tears welled up. “Well fine, _hand it the fuck over._ Since you don’t care, just hand it over already. It means _nothing_ to you so just GET RID OF IT ALREADY!”

Tubbo didn’t move. Tommy wished, he fucking wished that he could get into Tubbo’s enderchest. He wished he could just grab the disk himself and throw it at Dream and get this shitshow _over with_ already.

When Tubbo still didn’t move, Tommy crossed his arms, glaring down at his once friend. “What are you waiting for?” His voice cracked, but he ignored it. “It’s your enderchest, President Tubbo.”

His words snapped Tubbo out of his stupor, leaving his fr... leaving Tubbo with wide, watering eyes and shaking hands as he looked away from Tommy. He opened the enderchest and pulled out the disk. ( ~~Not his no longer his.~~ ) Tubbo glanced at Tommy. Tommy stared back, his resolve to face Tubbo quickly fading. He looked away first, looking to the left and towards the sky to keep the tears from falling. He ignored the people staring down at them.

Tubbo placed mellohi into Dream’s gloved hands.

Tommy closed his eyes, the image of Tubbo handing over the disk burned into his mind.

His heart shattered.

Tubbo gave up the disk. Tommy entrusted it to him and he gave it up to Dream without a care for what it meant. Like the trust Tommy placed in him meant nothing. He gave it up to Dream, the one person who they were _never_ supposed to bend to.

What happened to it being them against the world?

And then, the world swam back into focus. The murmuring of people reminded him that he wasn’t alone. That everyone was watching them, observing them. He could almost feel the countless eyes fixed upon them.

He took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tubbo, so instead he looked over at Techno. Techno’s brows were furrowed as he studied Tommy’s face. When he met Tommy’s gaze, his eyes flickered away briefly and he pulled out an ender pearl, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Tommy followed suit, pulling out one of his own.

“You can’t just leave,” Dream sneered before they could pearl away. “You blew up the Community House, you need to be punished.”

Tommy tensed, his mind flashing back to his time spent in exile. All the bullshit Dream pulled, from blowing up his armor to the poisonous venom he spewed whenever he opened his mouth. His breathing quickened at Dream’s tone, the one that promised pain and suffering. His mouth was glued shut. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t do anything. He stood, tense, waiting for Dream to act.

There was the rustle of a fabric and a hand settled on his shoulder. “We’re leaving, Dream.” Upon hearing Techno’s low, rumbling voice Tommy let out the breath he was holding. Dream couldn’t hurt him. Not with Techno here. Techno could take Dream in a fight.

“No you aren’t,” Dream snarled.

There was something unhinged in his voice. There was a note to his tone that was unsettling because it was something Tommy had never heard from the man before. He managed to look at the porcelain-masked admin. 

Dream’s entire frame was tense and he was leaning forward. He looked… unsure, despite his aggressive stance. And Tommy realized that he had just finally given the disks up, hadn’t he. He let Dream take them. He didn’t want to care about them anymore, it had cost him too much, and so he had let them go.

Dream didn’t really have anything on him anymore.

Before today, it would have felt good to know this. Tommy would have celebrated, because he would have had his disks back. He would have had his friends back. He would have been happy, without having to worry about angering Dream and getting punished or starting wars because of stupid pranks. He wouldn’t have had to look over his shoulder anymore, constantly afraid of seeing a wide, blank smile whenever he looked back.

Instead, he only felt hollow. The anger was gone, leaving him defeated and hurt and he was trying his best to keep the tears from falling in front of everyone.

The hand on Tommy’s shoulder squeezed slightly and he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over at Techno. “It’s time to go, Tommy,” Techno said quietly. His voice, if he weren’t Technoblade, might’ve even been considered soft.

Tommy nodded. Techno threw his pearl, and Tommy threw his the moment he registered what direction Techno’s was flying. Dream shouted, lunging towards the two as they waited for their pearls to land. A few of the other members of the SMP made halfhearted movements toward them. Tubbo, along with various other members who Tommy had once considered friends, stood frozen, staring at Tommy as if he was no longer someone they recognized. 

Tommy stepped a little closer to Techno, feeling raw and vulnerable and, because of the latter two, very much exposed. Techno stepped in front of him, shielding him from the gazes of the others and Dream. 

The pearls landed, and they vanished.

Once they were away from everyone, Tommy desperately tried to pretend that tears didn’t start streaming down his face. He wiped them away as quickly as they fell, ignoring the glances Techno threw at him. He plastered a smile on his face and talked as loud as he could, as if it could somehow wipe away the hurt.

But no amount of pretending could change the fact that his heart had been as destroyed as the building Tubbo abandoned him in.

**Author's Note:**

> This lowkey almost made me cry i swear. The fight between tubbo and tommy in stream def did.
> 
> Anyways, who else is scared for tomorrow?!?! I definitely am!!! If either Tommy or Tubbo or both die I am going to scream


End file.
